Chain Reaction
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Fic that started as Sister/Caboose and got... another character or two.


**Author's comment: Later on, there is slash (and lots of it) so if you don't like it, please, go on your merry way and don't flame.**

* * *

It was just another day on patrol WHEEEEEEN…

"Caboose?" Sister asked, rounding Tucker's Rock.

"Yes?" Caboose replied

"I was wondering," Sister said, plopping down on the ground. "Do you wanna play a game with me?"

"What type of game?" Caboose sat down cross-legged facing her.

"It's a fun game~" Sister grinned deviously under her helmet.

"How do you play it?" Caboose retorted, innocent as ever.

Sister leaned across to Caboose and removed his helmet, then hers. "Well first…" She leaned in and brushed her lips across his, teasingly slow.

Caboose's brow dropped as she pulled back. "Well that wasn't very fun. Maybe we could try it again? I think you did it wrong…"

"No, no." She grinned. "It gets better." She took off her breastplate, and he followed her example. Sister led his hand up over her clothed chest. A puzzled look fell on Caboose's face. "Squeeze a little." Sister commanded. Caboose complied, giving her a strong grope.

He started grinning a little. "It's fun! Am I winning the game now?"

"No, Caboose." She started on taking their armour off. "A little more before it's over."

"Well can you at least tell me the rules?"

"You're smart enough. I think you can figure it out as we go." Caboose smiled at this, continuing his campaign on her breasts. Sister finished on their armour, and pulled down the zipper on her jumpsuit. The look on Caboose's face when the large globes of flesh were exposed to him was almost too much for the young Hawaiian to take, but she just managed to hold in a laugh.

She tugged on Caboose's jumpsuit, and had the zipper down in no time. Her hands found their way to his chest, slipping down his stomach, into lower sections. Caboose jumped as she first grabbed him, though he was reassured by her lips on his. "Relax a little, Caboose."

He nodded. "This game feels… weird… I'm not sure I like it…"

Sister pulled off the top half of his jumpsuit, leaving it crumpled near his waist. "Trust me, you will, very soon." She grabbed the bundled up material, yanking it down and revealing his member to her. She smiled at it, much longer than Tucker's. Before he could stop her, she crammed the length of it in her mouth

"Stop th-" Caboose started, quickly stopping short with a grunt. After a second, Sister started working her mouth around him, sliding up his length then back down again. "I… I think I do like this game…"

Sister only forced it stronger, taking him as deep as she could. After a couple minutes of this, she could feel him start to build up, and stopped. She left Caboose hanging and moved back, discarding her suit. She produced a condom from one of her armour's compartments, and slipped it on Caboose before gently sitting down on his member, enveloping just the head, and producing a grunt of pleasure from his side.

"This game is about to get a lot… harder. I need you to hold out for as long as you can. Can you do that for me Caboose?" Sister smirked and slammed down on him hard. Caboose let out a breath of air and nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

Sister rested her arms on Caboose's shoulders, and leaned in for another kiss. She lifted herself up and eased down this time, starting a slow rhythm on him. Caboose had his glued shut, and kissed back with as much vigour as she provided. Sister took this as an incentive to pound harder, hilting him inside her and pushing off to the tip, then back again and again.

Caboose grunted, and Sister actually felt him get bigger inside her. She muttered a pleasured curse before reaching down and taking Caboose's balled up hands and leading them to her breasts, where he took one in each hand, pulling her down on him with all the force he could muster.

After a second Caboose broke the kiss and cracked open an eye. "C-can we go a little faster? I think the game would be a lot more fun that way…" Sister nodded, sucking air in.

"Go as fast as you want." Caboose smiled, and his hands fell on her hips, speeding them up faster yet. Caboose hit a sweet spot, and she was reduced to little more than breathless gasps of pleasure as he hit it over and over, eventually forcing her over the edge.

She came over him, lubricating her walls to allow Caboose to go as fast as he could. Caboose worked on, and Sister felt herself start to build up again. She was determined to outlast him with this one. Without warning, Sister flipped them onto her back, Caboose above her now. He only stopped for a second, picking his pace up as soon as they were settled.

Sister wrapped her legs around Caboose's waist, pulling herself ever closer. She craned her neck up and took his lips roughly, opening herself for him even more. Caboose found that spot again, pushing her further before he himself started tensing up, and she could feel he was as close as she was.

With a low moan, Caboose let go, exploding inside the condom. Sister's walls tightened and their mouths locked together as she came with him. They breathed hot air through each other's mouth just a minute longer as they finished, and Caboose pulled out, collapsing on the ground next to her.

Sister reached down and yanked the used condom off, throwing it at Tucker's Rock. She smiled and laid down next to Caboose, catching her breath with him. Caboose looked over, smiling like an idiot. "That game was really fun. Can we play again some time?"

"We can play again very soon, Caboose, b-" Sister was cut off as she heard a set of footsteps approaching. She quietly helped Caboose up and they hid behind the Rock as the footsteps passed, but stopped short. Had they found the armour on the ground?

"Finally, some alone time away from everyone." Tucker said. Sister heard him lean back against his Rock, and slide down to the ground.

Sister turned to Caboose. "Is he really doing this right now?!" She whispered under her breath.

Caboose had a confused look on his face, and whispered "Doing what?" She waved him away, wanting him to be quiet. Instead, he spoke up, assuming she hadn't heard him.

Tucker perked up from the other side of the rock, and came to see who it was. "Hello? Who's there?" His shadow appeared around the corner. Panicked, Sister did the first thing that came to her mind.

She leaned in and kissed Caboose, who happily obliged, thinking it was game time again. Tucker rounded the corner, and saw them standing there, kissing and nude, covered in sweat from earlier. Sister turned her head, faking surprise at seeing him there. "Hey, Tucker. We were just getting started on round two. You wanna join~?" She smirked, and beckoned him with her finger.

Tucker took a second to actually process what she had done with Caboose, but was back to normal in no time. He started pulling his armour off hastily. "Baby, I'm always ready." Sister planted a strong kiss on Caboose before moving on to Tucker. Tucker had his armour off by the time she walked up to him, and their lips met quickly as she pulled down the zipper on his front.

Sister slipped the top half of his suit off and snaked her hand into the bottom, running her hand down his already erect member. "Hard already?" Sister chuckled.

"What? I had other plans before this." Tucker smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'd want this more." She joked before kissing him again. She lifted her hands out of his suit and pushed it to his ankles, where he kicked it off. Sister started licking and nipping down his neck, stomach, and eventually got to the base of his penis. She licked up to the head, then back down, running her tongue over his balls.

She shot up to the top again, tasting over. Her mouth took in the head, not stopping till half was in her mouth. She seemed to remember something, and stood up till she was bent at an angle, and let go of Tucker with her mouth, substituted by her hand. "Caboose~" she called. He stepped up next to her, and she rolled a condom on before letting him start again behind her. She instructed him at first, keeping Tucker stimulated with her hand. Once he got a steady pace going, she put her attention fully on Tucker.

She took him in her mouth, not bothering to go slow this time. Tucker moaned as her mouth took his entire member in, till her bottom lip tickled his balls. She stayed there for a second before lifting up, teasing him with her tongue as he left. Tucker moved a hand to the back of her head, pushing her faster on him. Caboose was fine and set where he was, not letting them bother him. Until Tex showed up, that is.

"So." Tex spoke up from on top of the Rock, interrupting the three. "You guys threw this all together and didn't invite me?" She jumped down and tossed her helmet off. "Hell, I'd have been able to make it." Tucker was completely baffled as Tex threw her armour off, her black jumpsuit formfitting and accentuating each and every curve. She pulled the zipper down, and took Tucker's mouth with her own, catching him off guard. She took him from a now upset Sister, and slipped her tongue into his mouth while getting free of her suit

Caboose and Sister were fairing along good, and Sister pulled away from him for a second. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him all in before ordering him to lift. Caboose was happy at all the new things happening, though a little lost. He just kept Sister supported as she rode him, perfectly happy not understanding.

Tucker led his hand down between Tex's thighs and pushed his fingers up into her wet folds. Tex resisted from letting him get a reaction out of her, till he took her clit between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling more than enough to get a strong moan out of her. Tucker brought his hand back up and tasted her fluids. Tex got to the ground and spread her legs for Tucker, and he came after she beckoned. He got down and placed his arms under each leg, bringing her entrance to his mouth. His tongue probed into her, delving and deeper with every thrust. Caboose looked over to them and assumed that the end result was the purpose of the game, and pressed on faster. This echoed out as Sister gave a high pitched shriek of pleasure, ecstatic he was doing this well.

Tucker, for fear of Tex switching out for Caboose, tried harder to keep her there. He nipped at her clit gently before going to work again. Tucker brought a finger to her entrance and pushed it in fast, keeping it at a separate time from his tongue. Tex bit her lip hard and clenched the hair on the back of his head, but rather then slow down he forced another finger in and spread her walls as he fingered her

Tex squeezed harder, rewarded with a third finger, and Caboose felt he was no longer winning after Tex was left begging for more. Lucky for him, Sister got off and ordered him to the ground. He complied and she crawled over him, poising her womanhood above his face, and laid her mouth on his member, inching it in as Caboose let out a little grunt. Following what Tucker had done first, Caboose closed his eyes and brought his head up, his tongue crawling up inside Sister. She let a groan out through her filled mouth and took the rest of his cock even faster

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Church practically yelled. Tex and Tucker turned to look at him, Sister too happy to care and Caboose wanting to win too bad to stop. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you're all having sex?!"

"Church~"Tex cooed as she got up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest and tried to look through his visor. "Come on, join in. It'll be fun~" She purred seductively, rubbing up against him just enough to influence his decision. She popped off his helmet and tossed it aside. "Pleeeease, Church?" He didn't say anything, and she pulled him into a deep, strong kiss. After a second she pulled away, and Church was left with a dumb grin on his face.

"Aw, hell. But no gay stuff."

Tex laughed and started taking off his armour. He turned to Tucker with a questioning look on his face. "Hey don't look at me, dude. And I don't think lover boy over there is changing up anytime soon. He hasn't been off her since I've seen him." Church raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further. He got the rest of his armour off, and took no time getting rid of his jumpsuit.

Church continued on Tex where Tucker had left off, and Tucker moved to Sister and Caboose. Sister flipped herself around and sat on Caboose's member, letting him enter her from behind. She sat herself down slowly at first, stretching out to his size. When she was ready, Tucker got to the ground and held himself above her with one hand, the other groping a breast, and penetrated her from the front, getting a groan out of her as she absorbed the feeling of both men at once.

Soon, Church had Tex bucking up into him, and removed his fingers and tongue, replacing them with his aching manhood. He slipped as slow as possible, just to tease Tex. He was denied this when she flipped them over on his back, not caring to take it remotely slow at this point. She looked down at him with a small fire in her eyes and quickly put herself to a rapid up and down rhythm on him.

Church only peered back with a smirk, obviously more than okay with this. He brought his hands around behind her and grabbed her ass hard as she pounded on him. Tex grunted in satisfaction, happy he was fine with taking it rough.

Caboose was a little frustrated at having to go slow from beneath Sister, but the feeling, and her moans, was enough to satisfy him. Tucker was perfectly happy with her, not bothering to take it slow. His mouth had found her other breast, and he pleasured her as he continually pumped. Feeling Sister react by getting tighter, Caboose pushed harder himself, leaving Sister breathlessly asking for more. Both men happily obliged.

Doc was making busywork coming back to Blue Base, and was absolutely astounded when he stumbled upon the scene unfolding. "What is going on here?!" He shouted, only grabbing Sister's attention.

"Get over her and fuck!" She shouted with an obvious grin on her face.

"What? No!" Doc shouted, turning and speeding off. Sister would've called after him, but Tucker chose then to claim her mouth with his own. Caboose grunted hard beneath them, and his cock swelled in Sister before he shot out everything he had, earning a squeal of ecstasy from her. Tucker felt her walls tighten, and after she came, he pulled out and came over her stomach. Caboose slipped out of Sister, and the whole group lay on the ground, panting and covered in perspiration, among other things.

Church had given in by now, forcing Tex harder and harder down on him, until he erupted inside her, spilling his seed. Tex wasn't bothered, and took another couple seconds before she came, too. She grinned and pulled herself off before lying down next to him. For a fraction of a second she resisted the urge to curl up in his chest, but gave in. Not surprisingly, he didn't fight her in this, even brought an arm around her and pulled her closer. The hot sun beating down on the group kept fatigue from kicking in, and after some minutes, Caboose made a comment on how it was a fun game, and he wanted to play it again some time. Sister only laughed, and everyone donned their armour and headed back on their way, Tex replacing Tucker for patrol with Church. Caboose and Sister continued by themselves, and Tucker head back to base for some down time. The day was over for the Blues… but not the Reds.

* * *

Outside Red Base…

Doc saw a dropship leaving far off on the horizon, odd, since no one had been here in months. He'd have to check out whoever it was… but that was the last thing on his mind. He came with the latest gossip of what he had seen the Blues doing. And that in turn was moved back as he saw a new scene, Simmons and Grif with… two Freelancers? He turned around and left again, not even wanting to know how that happened.

Simmons nor Grif were aware of the momentary intruder as they were each tied up with the women they were with. A couple hours ago Agents Carolina and South Dakota had come to the base to inspect if it was up to par for training standards. Sarge was out in the caves working on Lopez, and Donut was off on the cliffs, writing in his diary. Grif figured the only way to get them past the inspection (and not be reassigned, meaning a new base, and enemies who might actually soot at them) was to get them as drunk as possible, as soon as possible.

That had worked fine for Simmons; he didn't want a new leader, as he had spent too long getting on Sarge's good side to give it up now. The plan had worked well up until minutes before, when an incoherent Carolina threw herself on him. He tried to fend her off until he realized that this might help. Give them a reason to really keep the base as it was, maybe even get rid of Grif…

Simmons was with Carolina, who couldn't keep away from him, and Grif tried to influence South, who flat out denied him at first. With a little work, he got her smiling. The two laid on the 'charm', and had the women barely wearing clothes by the time five minutes had passed. And with Grif and Simmons's luck, the two women at least thought they were having the time of their lives.

So with a little more work (and alcohol) they were in the situation Doc had walked in on, working hard to keep their jobs, of course with protection. Simmons had Carolina from behind, and was taking it fast. Grif on the other hand was taking it slower with South, savouring the first time in months with a woman who wasn't constantly threatening him.

The women were panting and moaning, the alcohol obscuring the scene for them. Carolina believed she was with North, the strong, blonde man slowly making love to her from behind, whispering how he loved her in her ear.

South thought Grif was the one she had admired for so long, yet never actually done anything with, Agent Washington. So not having a reference point to judge it from, this felt as real to her as it ever was going to be.

As for Grif and Simmons, why not enjoy yourself while saving your jobs? Simmons was taking it fast, the most he had gotten from a woman in... ever, to be honest. And he was determined to make it last.

Grif kept South hushed with his lips, calmly caressing her entire body as rocked his hips back and forth. Both men stumbled upon their girl's sweet spot, and could tell by the drunk, ecstasy induced women practically screaming for it there.

They complied, and sent the two Freelancers over the edge twice each before arriving themselves. Simmons grunted hard as the feeling radiated throughout his body before he came inside the condom, and the flexing his member produced was enough to make Carolina half-heartedly moan one more time.

Grif was just seconds later, and came with South on her second time. His lips locked with her as they were bolth overloaded with a sense of pure ecstasy.

The men soon had the girls in armour, convinced them to check down that the base was fine as is, and sent them on their way.

Sarge walked up as the dropship took off, and looked at the men. "What was that all about?"

"Just a check up on the base, sir." Simmons replied. "And I think we passed."

"Well then... good job, Simmons." He turned to Grif. "... You don't need to be thanked for doing your job."

Grif just shook his head and walked off.

* * *

Later, aboard the Mother of Invention...

"So they did good?" Wash asked Carolina and South.

"My board says so, but I can't remember anything. It's all just a blur, and my head hurts like a bad mother..."South told him.

"Same story here." Carolina spoke up.

The other Freelancers, Connecticut, Wyoming, Maine, North and York, had no idea what happened either. Wash raised an eyebrow. "Guess there's one way be could make you feel better, Lina~" he purred at her.

In her civilian clothes, like the others, it took everything South had in her to not drop her jaw right there. Much to her dismay, Carolina played actually along. "Sounds tempting, Agent Washington. But it wouldn't be very fair to make these others just sit and watch you... console me, now would it?"

The Freelancers around the room were dead silent, some actually seeming to approve the idea, besides Connecticut and North. "Well then~" Carolina turned to the others. "Whad'ya say, folks?"

Maine gave a grunt of approval at it, something insanely verbose for him. York and Wyoming gave the lightest nod of their heads. North, South and Connecticut were still silent, until South realised this could be her one shot with Wash, which caused a small smile on her lips, and a nod.

"Majority rules?" Wash chuckled. He was rather nonchalant about the whole thing, even at what he was suggesting.

North and Connecticut stood their ground. Wyoming and Carolina tried their hand on them. Wyoming came up from behind the woman and wrapped his arm around her stomach, earning the barest trace of a smile from her, then back to a frown. "Come on, CT. Loosen up." He rubbed up behind her, and her eyes went wide as she felt something she liked. "You know you want this~

North looked over at a rapidly approaching Carolina. "If you st-" He was cut short by her lips.

"Have some fun, Nathan. That's an order."

"I... if you insist." He smirked and kissed her back, but kept his eyes on a different prize.

South rubbed up against Wash and took his hands. "Wanna join the fun?

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And I'm not trying to stop this." He grinned as Maine and York appeared next to South.

South smiled as the three men eyed her over. "Room for more?" Maine spoke up. South took his lips roughly.

"Sure thing~" She moved to take her shirt off.

Connecticut and Wyoming made their way over to Carolina, wearing only a pair of panties, on top of a shirtless North. Connecticut slipped her shirt off and admired Carolina for a second before yanking her mouth from North. She slipped her tongue in Carolina's mouth and grabbed hold of a breast. After a couple seconds Connecticut pulled away, blushing hard. Carolina just smirked and turned to Wyoming. "Way to go, Reggie, you pulled her out of her shell." She looped her finger around the garments at Connecticut's waistline and pulled her closer before pushing them down with a grin. Connecticut looked back with one of her happiest looks Carolina had ever seen before unfastening her bra and kicking the rest away. "Good Connie~" Carolina spoke.

After North's nod of approval, Connecticut sat down above his face, whimpering to show her readiness as his mouth touched her entrance. Carolina worked off his pants and underwear as Wyoming undressed near the three. Carolina slipped off her panties before straddling North and hilting herself on him.

North's tongue shot up into Connecticut in surprise, gaining a squeak of pleasure from her. Carolina pulled her in and they shared a lustful kiss as Carolina started pushing herself on North.

South was in her undergarments now, with a nude Wash in front, Maine with the same level of attire behind her. York stood next to her, throwing off his underwear. The man she longed for, in front, pinched the back of her bra, and it dropped to the floor with the lightest sound. Maine knelt behind her and pulled her panties to her ankles before sticking two fingers into her dripping wet sex. She felt something touch a more sensitive hole, and his tongue delved in a second later. Before she could object, Wash decided it was time and put his member to her mouth, which she gladly accepted. She lifted a hand up to York and started stroking his member

Wyoming approached Carolina and Connecticut, who parted their lips, which each found his erect member. The two women started licking up and down the shaft, until Connecticut settled on his balls while Carolina deepthroated him. Below them, North was almost lost in ecstasy, still longing for a different presence.

South had the man she had wanted for so long by the balls now. Literally. She was fondling them with her free hand as she took his member orally, the Agent behind her still going at it strong. Maine had worked another finger in, and wasn't showing any signs of slowing with his tongue either. Once this no longer appealed to him, he lifted himself up and grabbed her by the hips. He brought his member around and teased her soaked pussy before ramming himself in. She let out a muffled cry, which didn't make it past Washington's member. She slowed for a fraction of a second on York, but picked back up even faster than before.

Wyoming was feeling like the happiest man alive, with the two women at his hip line. To tell the truth, he felt more for Connecticut, who was obviously more interested in Carolina. Nonetheless, he was happy they finally did something. And Carolina was as well. Her want for North had only gotten worse and worse over the past couple months, and she hadn't been able to hide it away any more.

Washington continued working himself in and out of South, and put his hands on her head for stability. Knowing he had the energy for a second round, he wished for it to be spent with Carolina, not South. Wash felt himself build up, and South grew rigid. Her walls tightened around a ready Maine, her hand working York as fast and hard as possible. The group came as one, Maine releasing inside as he knew his fellow Agent was on birth control, the same as Carolina and Connecticut, who were about there as well. Carolina took Wyoming in her mouth, who erupted down her throat. She swallowed it all as the man went back for a seat. The two woman kissed again, sharing the lasting taste of Wyoming's seed. They both tightened, and came onto North. He lapped up Connecticut's juices hungrily while Carolina used the fluid to speed up, working him over the edge in her.

The entire room laying panting and sweating, and it was unanimous that there was enough energy for round two. This time, things were different.

Maine walked over and sat down next to Wyoming, eyeing the man's gleaming wet cock openly. Wyoming grinned over to him. "It's not polite to stare, mate." The quiet Agent gave a chortle and pulled the Brit into a kiss.

North looked over at the one he wanted and decided it was time to man up. He paced over to his sister and offered her a hand up. She took it, and covered her breasts and entrance up. He didn't even notice he was looking so intently. "Eyes away, North." She joked at him, though serious. He looked her in the eyes, as if to say something, but paused, no words coming. Eventually he just shut his eyes, pulled her in and kissed her, all the lust in the wold channelled into that kiss. She fought for half a second before giving in. She actually kissed him back.

Wash, Connecticut and York all wanted to be with Carolina this second time, but she chose York; Connecticut had had her turn, and there was plenty of time for Wash later. She pulled him close and kissed him, and the other two turned to look at each other.

"Guess you're all that's left~" Connecticut joked. Wash grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, bodies rubbing against each other as their lips met.

Maine groaned as Wyoming slipped down on him, engulfing his member in waves of pleasure. Wyoming didn't give him time to react, and was pushing himself up and down immediately, stretching out to Maine's size more and more every thrust.

Carolina had York on the floor, and crawled over to his member, licking up it as he wrapped his arms around her legs and shot his tongue up into her wet folds. After she licked the last traces of semen off of York's member, she took him in her mouth.

South grunted as North, mouth at her hips, nibbled and licked at her clit, till she couldn't take the wait any more. North stood to his full height and caught her as she leaped onto him, apparently having wanted this as well. He caught a leg under each arm, her entrance spread wide for him. He teased her by rubbing his length against her clit, a grunt emerging from her mouth. He leaned her back against a wall and got ready, when she suddenly kissed him. She pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes. "Fuck me." She ordered. He kissed her again and did as he was told, pushing all seven inches in her at once. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and dug her nails into his back, wordlessly ordering more.

Wash had Connecticut on her knees in from of him, and took her by the hips. His cock against her tighter hole, he bent over and kissed her neck as he pushed in, not stopping till he was ball deep inside her. She breathed heavily and her head went limp as the pleasure eclipsed the pain. After she was ready, she brought her head up and back, their tongues meeting in a kiss as he pressed on.

Carolina broke hold of her partner's member for a second and muttered a pleasured curse before begging York for more. He was a far better lover than she had anticipated, and knew now she had might the right choice in him over Wash.

North was having the time of his life, more intimate a time with his sister than he had ever thought possible. Breathlessly asking for more and more, she seemed to be enjoying it too.

Wyoming was flipped on his side by a sexually hungry Maine. The silent man pumped in and out of him, and started gently nibbling his ear, accompanied by stroking his member. The two were miles away from the rest of the universe, caught up in each other for the moment.

Wash grinned devilishly and put his lips to Connecticut's ear. "So, Connie, having fun yet~?"

She groaned hard as he emphasised with an extra strong thrust. "D-don't... I told you not to call-" He thrust even harder than before, stopping her protest there. In case she wanted to continue, he snaked his hand down between her thighs and dipped his first two fingers in, out, in, not stopping. Her breath was gone again, and she kept herself supported with her cheek to the ground, Wash having his way with her.

York was confused when Carolina pulled off of him, but a second later she sat down and took his member in in place of his tongue. She took hold of his idle hands and brought them to her breasts. He smiled and brought his thumbs and forefingers around her nipples, tweaking them and brushing against her areolae, Carolina smirking as she pounded down on him.

Wyoming squeezed tight around Maine, and seconds later bolth men came, Wyoming spraying over the elongated seat they lay on as Maine filled his insides with warmth.

South had lost the initial fun of her position with her brother and ordered him down. She got to the ground and beckoned him in, her ankles held back at her head. She took more pleasure this way, and could tell North was more happy with the change as well. She lifted her head up and kissed him roughly. She felt him smile into the kiss, happy she was alright with an idea she had given up on years ago, thinking it impossible he would want her back during her teens. Turns out she was wrong, evidenced by his sudden kiss minutes ago. Knowing him well, something like that must've been building up since back before she thought he wasn't interested. She pushed all thoughts down and lost herself in the ecstasy of the moment, as North seemed to be doing.

Wash held himself on the verge until he felt Connecticut tighten around him. She let out an inhuman noise and came violently over the full four fingers that were in her now. Wash was careful to catch it all, and licked it from his fingers hastily, not wanting to waste any. Once he was satisfied, he gripped her around the thighs again and exploded inside her, Connecticut was too beat to show the pleasure she got from it, though he had no doubt it was more than North had given her earlier, with his mouth.

York shut his eyes tight and released inside a tight Carolina, the woman having forced him to cum first. Seconds later, she came over him and collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard. He reached up and stroked her hair, an action she didn't protest. Her lips met his and they were slow to leave.

North and South kept on strong, too involved in each other to notice the others had stopped. Well, most others.

Maine pulled himself out of an almost sleeping Wyoming, who was unhappy to see the man go. Maine found Wash, the only other with enough left in him for a third go.

Maine laid on his back with his knees and let Wash position himself between them. Wash put his well lubricated cock to Maine's flexed open hole, and crammed his entirety in, knowing Maine could take it, though they hadn't actually been together before, nor had any one else in the room. Maine wrapped his legs around Wash's waist and rocked his hips along as Wash pounded him. Already weary, the two weren't long before they started to near their climax.

South let out a grunt with North, and they came together, hips locked as one. South let her legs down and North flipped them over so she was above him. She moved her legs to his sides and laid down on him, still connected. They lost consciousness together, a lifetime of unspoken love keeping them from leaving the position.

Maine gave a low pitched noise and came over himself, Wash a minute behind. When he was done, Wash let Maine down and licked the cum off the tired man's stomach. Wash laid down next to him and fell asleep with a small smile and an arm around Maine.

The entire group lay across the room, sleeping sound alone, in another's arms, are locked within another. But they all slept with a smile, and sweet dreams ensued.


End file.
